This invention relates to a camera, and more especially to a camera for instant pictures.
In prior-art cameras of this type the film is transported through the camera by having the user pull a tab which projects from the camera. More recently it has been proposed to drive the developer rollers either with a motor or manually, so as to make them advance the film. The suggested manual means include cranks or sliders; in all such instances the cameras have had to be constructed very strongly to withstand the relatively strong forces acting upon the body during operation of the manual means.